Trade Mistakes
by northern downpouring
Summary: "Every single mistake you make counts." It only took one blurry night for Wallace to make the most terrible mistake he had ever done. Will that mistake become the most important thing in his life? [KF/Rae/Jinx, with subtle Rob/Rae hints. In progress.]
1. Prologue

**So, hi. Yeah, I deleted the other story, Why? It just wasn't good enough. But back then I had TONS of stuff in my mind. Another KFxRae, Lovely, I think yes. I'll try to update as soon as one of you guys reviews this!**

Prologue

_"how old is your soul?"_

* * *

So there he was. A month before the wedding. The fastest boy alive, at a bar, with his new teammates, the Teen Titans. He was being congratulated, after all, he was going to get married to the ex-villain Jean Iris Nox generally known as Jinx. He used to be so madly in love with her. Used to. Now, his attention was directed to the purple haired Titan that was next to him. He didn't really notice her much, but after he moved in with them, she became the one and only. Wallace felt abhorrence towards himself, how come he was getting married to someone who he didn't love? He needed to clarify his thoughts.

"Wally? Are you all right?" Boy Wonder's boys unfocused him from his thinking.

"Wha- Oh yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" He said, trying to cover his anxiety.

"Well, you appear a bit... Odd. Do you want to go home?" The bird boy asked.

"N-No! I mean, we have to enjoy this night, right? So, let's just stay, okay?" He asked, if he didn't enjoy this night, others didn't have to copy him.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just say it and we will leave, okay? This is your night. " Robin said, trying to make Wallace feel better.

"No, we will stay." And with that, the red-head turned around and walked to the bar.

"Good night, sir, would you like to order a drink?" The male bartender asked politely.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'll have a...um... vodka, please." He said. Wally didn't drink much, the last time he got drunk, Robin and Cyborg had to sedate him, not that he remembered much of that.

"There you go sir, enjoy." The bartender handed him his drink. "That'll be $8,59"

Before Wally could reach his pocket, the tea-lover empath showed up, with the money in her tiny hand.

"Here" She gave the money to the bartender. "I'll pay for him."

She smiled dimly but beautifully to Wally, a smile Wallace loved, and returned, a much stronger and radiant one. They looked into each other's eyes, both with unusual colorful ones, but to them, each other looked extremely familiar yet another mystery to resolve.

"Seems like you got yourself an wonderful girlfriend, mine won't even pay her own clothing!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Wally said, with a cheerless voice no one could perceive. No one except Raven. She always knew when he was sad or happy, or mad, or anything. '_Well she's an empath, duh.' _He thought to himself.

"Just friends, huh?" The bartender added with a flirty and evil smirk on his face. "Alrighty then. Anything else?"

"I'd like a martini, please." Raven added.

"Sure thing, honey." The bartender began preparing the drink she had ordered. "There you go, it would be $12,39 but for you babe, it's totally free. Enjoy your night."

And with that, the bartender left.

"Did I just got hit on by a bartender?" She asked, just to talk to Wally and stop the awkwardness.

"I guess you just did. You know what's funny? You didn't even complain about it." He said, giving a big gulp to his vodka.

"Well, I am not seeing him again, so what's the point on loosing it on him?" She pointed out.

"I guess you're right." He said. "I need to tell you something."

"If it's a lustful thought then I don't actually care." She responded.

"No, no, no my dearest. I-it's about Jinx, I don't wanna get married to her Rae, I should have met her in first place." He said, leaving the empty glass of vodka in a table nearby.

"Wally you are evidently dru-" Before she could finish her statement he quickly out a finger on her mouth. As if he were trying to shut her up.

"Shhh, honey. We are here to party, aren't we, sweetheart? You need to relaaaax. Take a sip or two of your nice martini that jerk gave to you, okay?"

Raven was filled with rage, but since Wallace was drunk, he decided not to attack.

"You're drunk." She said, trying to make him realize.

"Imjustassobberasyouare" Wallace said, tumbling from his mouth in a rush of hardly noticeable syllables.

"No you're not. C'mon, let's take you home." She said, pushing him away from the bar.

"No no no no no and no. You're gonna take some sips from that...drink of yours before we go." He slurred.

Raven quickly took two sips from her martini only to find herself really dizzy. Her head was spinning, or at least she felt so. When she regained position, she grabbed the speedster arm and teleported them to the tower. They arrived in the common room.

"Yo, Rae-Rae, we should celebrate!" He shouted raising his hands like a five-year-old. Raven actually found it slightly cute. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glass vases. He poured the liquid idiotically into the cups and gave one to Raven, leaving the other one for himself. Raven took the cup from his hand, leaving him to have his own drink.

"I would like to celebrate for us, because we're really some sweet-ass super-heroes!" He stuttered.

Under the effects of her earlier martini, Raven drank some the content of her vase. So did Wally.

"A-and I wish us lust, I mean, luck and stuff that is good to us all!" She shouted, quite drunk.

"Yeah, whatevurr this youngster said!" He said, embracing her. And kissing her on both of the cheeks.

Raven wasn't on her senses. Wisdom and Timid told her that something wasn't right, and she should put an end to Wally's kisses. However, Love, Lust and Happiness hushedly told her to go on.

She didn't know what to do. She just allowed him to kiss her, until his lips coincidentally met hers. He tasted like, sunshine and happiness. They went for a full kiss, Raven was secretly liking it.

"W-Wally? I think this is wrong..." She said, meagerly attempting to push him away.

"I don't think this is wrong, Rae-Rae." He said between kisses. His lips brushing her neck.

"Wallace." She said, pushing herself away, using the last bit of soberness she had. "Our teammates will be here soon and I don't want them to find us like this."

"You're right, Rae-Rae. Let's go to the bedroom!"

"NO!" Raven shouted. "And s-stop calling me Rae-Rae."

"Don't you like your nickname, Rae-Rae?" He said, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her much closer, leaning in for another kiss, he growled incoherently. Believe it or not, she was a really good kisser. _'Ah, to hell with this_.' She thought, grabbing the speedster's neck and placing her hips around his waist.

...

Then they were on their way to Wallace's room. It was late, and they were moderately drunk.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review!**


	2. Not OK

**Hello yes it is I bringing you a new chapter. BUT HEY! I'm going on a vacation trip and I ****_will not update until mid August or maybe even September._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up with a intense headache. She opened her eyes slowly, sensing a confused and sheepish aura around her, she looked at her right and found no other than a sleepy Wallace West. _'Bloody hell...What have I, most importantly WE done?' _

She looked to the left and found their communicators and his cellphone.

She grabbed the cell phone and opened it, 7:54 AM. She couldn't sense any active emotions near them, so the first assumption was that they all were asleep.

The cellphone's screen started blinking oddly. Then a little box popped up, it read:

REMINDER: THREE NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM: Jinx

_'Well, crap.' _She thought. _'Mind if I read these?_' She slowly clicked the button on his cellphone.

_'We s-shouldn't do this, Raven. Wallace might get angry at u-us for this.'_ Timid murmured softly.

Raven rolled her eyes, not in an aggressive way, but in a irritated one.

"Wallace." She said gently. "Wallace...wake up."

All she heard was a grunt. Then complete silence.

"Wallace West, wake up." She said more loudly. "Now."

"5 more minutes" He mumbled.

"Wa-" She said, then a soft snoring came from his location.

_'Ah, goddamnit.'_ She thought. She looked again at the phone, where a message read:

**FIRST MESSAGE OUT OF THREE FROM: Jinx**

_'Hey babe! I just thought I would say that I hope you have a good bachelor partyy! Go get all the ladies! Hahahaha! (don't) Well, goodnight sweet cheeks3'_

**SECOND MESSAGE OUT OF THREE FROM: Jinx**

_Uh, Wally? Not that I want to interrupt your night but, I found something really weird in your pillow, it seems like a card of some sort. I can't distinguish the handwriting, but it's unfinished. Is it yours? It has a poem:_

_"Silky mauve hair_

_And soft, velvet lips_

_It is so unfair_

_the fact you belong with someone else._

_No one compares to you_

_Not..."_

_And It ends there, pretty weird huh? Unfinished._

_Anyway, bye, love you bby!x_

**THIRD MESSAGE OUT OF THREE FROM: Jinx**

_Wally, guess what? I just bought my dress! Love u!_

_'Wow, I just freaking ruined a relationship. Jinx is going to hate me. No, no, no, no! What have I done? I should've said NO! I should have pushed him away... How reckless and foolish of me...Azar must be ashamed of me, hell, everyone must and should be ashamed of me.' _Raven thought to herself. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't afford to do so, she had to control herself. She closed his phone and left it in the table along with the communicators.

"Wallace, you better wake up now or you'll wake up alone in another dimension."

Wallace groaned; He was tired and with the most horrible headache he had ever gotten. But he knew she was really serious. He woke up and sat on the bed, and looked at her. Her naked body was covered by the silver sheets of the bed. She had a small frown on her face, her eyes with sadness and sorrow.

"Wha- Oh no." He realized that he had just slept with Rachel Roth, AKA Raven, a friend, a teammate, a woman, but most importantly: Not his fiancée.

"What are we going to do, Wallace?" She asked, holding back tears. He knew she could not cry, because she had to control her emotions.

"I... don't know. Let's hide it until it's impossible to do so." He said, gazing into her purple orbs, which he loved. They were just so unusual and so liberated of any control, they did reveal all her emotions, but not anyone can gaze into her eyes like he does, or Robin does . They have a really strong bond, he can sense her emotions meters away.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do-..."

"Robin can sense your emotions, what else does he share with you?" He asked preoccupied.

"Why do you want to-"

"Just answer me, please." He begged her.

"W-well we can sense each other's emotions, share dreams, see into each other's past when necessary, and rarely, even read minds. Why did you want to know?" She said.

"What if he sensed your emotions last night? What if he knows that we... you know...What if he does?"

"I-I don't think so. It's really unlikely he could sense me yesterday with the celebration going on."

There was a moment of silence.

"We should get dressed." She stated. She got out of bed, taking the silver sheet with her and wrapping it around her body, leaving a naked Wally in bed.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, not watching." She picked up her clothes and hurried to the bathroom. She changed as quickly as she could. When she got out Wally was putting his suit on. She left the silky blanket in the bed and teleported herself to her room.

"Are you sure it looks nice? What if he doesn't like it?" Jinx asked preoccupied, watching herself in the store mirror. The store was called "Bride's Escape".

"Honey, no one cares what Wallace thinks, you look AMAZING!" Kole answered. She was sitting in a little comfy chair nearby.

"W-Well, I do! He has to like the dress!" She said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kole rolled her eyes. "So, who is going to attend?"(A/N: Kole is quite mean in this story, but just a little bit)

"My father, my step-mother, some HIVE friends, and some Titans. Including you." She answered.

"Oh... Alright, I guess. Whose Titans, to be exact?" Kole asked interested.

"Y'know... Robin, Raven, Donna Troy, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. I think Speedy, Aqualad, Argent, I believe that Wallace invited Terra, Bumblebee and Gnarrk, of course, you too." She answered. "I need to see at least another dress, I'll be back in a bit." And she left the room.

_'Hmmm...'_ Kole thought_ 'Interestingly weird. How come there are going to be some HIVE freaks in a Titans wedding? I gotta talk to her, I mean, she's 23... Even a 5-year-old could understand that villains and heroes just don't...go...very well together. Damn, there's gonna be so much disaster at the wedding!'_

"How about this one?" Jinx asked nervously, referring at the dress she was wearing.

It was a strapless dress, with a lace at the hem and delicate hand-beaded details throughout. The fitted bodice had been hand-beaded and had an elegant ribbon closure on back.

"I-I... Jinx, this is too damn beautiful. What's the cost?" Kole asked excitedly.

"$697 plus tax." She answered coldly.

"Well...It could be worse! C'mon, change and let's go pay."

"Kole, let's see another dress, please?" She asked.

" Why? This one is pure perfection!"

"I-I am not sure..."

"Not sure? you must be fu-"

"I CAN'T AFFORD THIS DRESS, Okay? I know being a Titan helps you economically but it's not enough. Wallace gets more money, because he is trusted. And people don't trust me, at all. And yeah, when I worked as a goddamn cashier**(1)** I made some money but that is not enough. I also have to eat, I have to pay for most of the wedding! You know, that sums up to $17,000 _without_ the dress! And... I just cannot, ok?"

"Woah, girl. Sorry to hear that. I know it's though, I have been in an economical crisis but...Chill the fu-"

"Leave." Jinx whispered, loudly enough for Kole to hear. "Now. And you're not invited. Unless Wallace wants you to go... Which I doubt."

"You'll regret not hearing me." And then, Kole left.

* * *

**(1) Yeah. Cashier. Deal with it.**

**I know it's not Kole-like this version of her because in the shows she seemed so sweet and nice and friendly, bubbly, cute and stuff. But the Titans have grown up! I mean, Jinx is 23, and in the show she looked like an 18-year-old. So yeah.**


	3. Parachute

**Hello guys! It's been centuries! So I just got back from my trip and it was O.K. Nothing out of the ordinary. **

**So I just want to clarify that ALL these characters I'm using are quite older than in the original TV series. So yeah.**

**My lack of creativity was a HUGE problem, but it comes and goes. **

**And, I'm going to make the chapters "Song Inspired/Related" But you will barely notice the song references. I'm putting some strange songs you probably haven't heard of, but if you ever listen to one of them: I hope you like it!**

**And now, I will respond to my lovely reviewers: (as of 8/16/2013) **

**Nkcandygirl: Thank you! I actually did! I'm glad you liked it!**

**whitewolfkruger: I'm here sweetie! And here's the update!**

**Tofu: Thanks! Haha!**

**Dana: I was wondering that too... I had some trouble writing this. But I hope you like it!**

**Now, let's go to the actual story:**

* * *

**Trade Mistakes. Chapter 2.**

**"Parachute" - Ingrid Michaelson**

**"I won't tell anybody that you turn my world around, I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound, I won't tell anybody, they want to see us fall, they want to see us fall down"**

* * *

" I am here to present the greatest morning to my friends! Isn't it fantastic how some beverages can cause such tremendous headaches to most of the species living in this tower? I sure believe so!" Starfire busted into the living room, with a big smile pasted on her face.

"SHH!" 4 Young Adults shushed the loud alien.

"Star, please don't be so loud. We all have these headaches you're talking of. I'm so jealous of Wallace right now. He's probably sleeping so comfortable in his bed... Comfy, comfy bed of his..." Beast Boy blurred out. Starfire quickly walked over to the kitchen and started preparing some sort of... breakfast.

"Anyone seen Kid Flash?" Cyborg mumbled.

"No, friend Cyborg. He must be asleep, let's allow him to rest a few more minutes. He must have what you earthlings call 'the hang of the over'."

"Star, it's hangover." Beast Boy added.

"Oh, then the so called 'hangover." And then she finished cooking quietly, placing that...gray stuff in a bowl.

Cyborg was sitting on the couch, Beast Boy was laying somewhere near them, Raven was on lotus position, levitating, taking of some sort of bubblegum out of Robin's hair.

"Friends, if you need to contact me, I'll be at my bedroom watching romantic movies. Goodbye." And then Starfire left with her bowl.

A few minutes passed and everyone was quiet.

* * *

Wally's POV

Ah, headaches. I hate them. Everyone is probably thinking that I'm sleeping, but I'm not. I'm...thinking, about Raven. Again. I just cannot stop thinking of her! I feel guilty...so guilty. Jinx..what will she think of me? Most importantly, of Raven. What will she think of Raven? GAH. I really do not love Jinx... We should cancel this weeding... I love Raven. But, what do I do? I should probably tell Robin, after all his is my best friend, and he is also Raven's best friend as well. Yeah, I'm telling him.

So, I was already in my suit, I just walked out of the room and went straight to the common room.

They were all... wasted. Bags under their eyes, tired... Ew. I mean, I was tired and wasted as well, but at least I looked decent. And Rae looked decent as well...Hell, she still looked _pretty_ even with bags under her eyes and all.

She looked so magnificent, floating, taking off some...bubblegum? Out of Robin's hair. No, I couldn't tell Robin, they both would hate me, I wouldn't get married, everyone would be buzzing with their questions, and the League...they all wouldn't like me (And possibly Rae) that much. I mean, they still aren't very fond of me, I am known as a troublemaker, heartbreaker, etcetera.

"R-Raven?" I said, she looked at me with those amethyst eyes, I got quite nervous for a moment.

"Yes, Wallace? What do you want?" She answered coldly.

"Can we... talk for a second?" She nodded, whispered something to Robin and got back to her feet. She walked towards me.

"Let's talk somewhere else" I said "They might hear us."

"The roof would be a good option." She answered and started walking. God, she must be upset at me, I understand but it was also her fault! She could've said no, but she didn't. I should have stopped but I didn't.

She was staring at the floor, and I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." I said. She instantly looked at me, puzzled. She was quite tall, she grew a lot this year. But I'm still taller than most of the Titans, including her.

"Why?" She asked. She looked so innocent, and... splendid.

"For making you mad" I said. "For making you feel responsible. For letting _this_ happen."

"Wallace... " She began. "I'm angry at you. Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean you should feel sorry for that, I like you Wallace,"

"Y-You like me?" I stuttered. Jesus Christ, is this real?

"Not in the way you think." She added quickly. Killing my hopes. "But I _do_ like you more than a lot of people."

We finally arrived to the roof, It was a quiet morning, (It was still morning...) and the skies were clear. It wasn't a hot day, but it wasn't cold either. We sat on the edge of the tower.

"So... what do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to... tell you something." I started to get nervous again. Damn.

"And that something is...?" She asked carelessly.

"We should tell Robin." I said with the last bit of courage I had left.

* * *

**So? Was it good? I need feedback! Chapter 3 it's on the making so, you'll have a new update soon!**

**-northern downpouring**


	4. Temporary Bliss

**HELLO, MY WONDERFUL READERS! Oh, Last one was a short chapter, eh? Well, this one is... too!? Okay, maybe NOT that short but it isn't gigantic either. And Hey, I updated earlier than planned! Woohoo! And I'll try to put Rae's POV as well. Also, what do you think about a love square? Okay, maybe not, haha. I'm planning in including Batman (he's my favorite hero) and the League, but I need your feedback! Should I?**

**And this is slowly becoming a SongFic. Ha.**

**So... let's proceed! (BY THE WAY: I'm in school now ( T.T) I won't be updating much, OF COURSE I'll try to update as soon as I finish the chapters but, I'll probably update like once or twice a month... meh.)**

* * *

**Trade Mistakes. Chapter 3.**

**"Temporary Bliss" - The Cab**

**"Tell me what's the point of doing this every night?  
What you're giving me is nothing but a heart  
It's a lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams. This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind.**"

* * *

Raven's POV

I was perplexed. Seriously, Wallace thinks it's a good idea to tell Robin what we did yesterday? Idiot. No, we cannot, Wallace, we might lose our jobs. Argh, this jerk makes me want to kill him.

"No." I answered as unemotionally as I could. "We should not. Goodbye."

I got up, and turned around. Before I started walking, he took hold of my hand.

"Raven... I-"

"No."

He looked at me, with a concerned look.

"Raven," He spoke. "Look, I really care about you, a lot. And I also care about what just happened between us. And we can't keep this a secret anymore. I don't want to keep it as a secret."

"You don't want to keep it because you don't want to marry Jinx. That's the reason. You know there's a thing called 'Break-up', right?" I said.

'What? No! Jinx has nothing to do with this. But you're right, I don't want to marry her. B-but... I don't know how to b-break-up with her..." He said, looking away.

"What do you mean? You've been trough other break-ups, and you don't even remember the girls' name after a week or so. You've never been the 'break-up-ee', you've always been the 'break-up-er'" I said. He has broken up with TONS of girls, some of them being Argent, Kole and some bimbos that would fall for him again if they had the chance.

"I, don't know." He said. uneasy. "Jinx was such an important part of my life at some point, that I guess I won't be able to carry with the fact I broke her heart. I don't have the guts to do that."

"So... you're trying to make her break-up with you?" I asked. Damn, this guy is quite a coward to be a hero.

"We-well.. I, um..." He started... sweating? What?

"I'll take that stuttering of yours as a yes." I said

He looked at me, and then looked away. "You know, maybe I don't like to be the 'break-up-er.' At least not this once." And then he left in a heartbeat.

Hm, I have always wondered what is on his mind, I may be an empath but I'm not a telepath.

So I walked down to my own room.

* * *

Robin's POV

"Oh, hey Wally." I said, casual. I know he has been up to something since his bachelor party, but I won't make him tell me.

"Hey Dick." He answered, smiling weakly. What's up with him? He seemed happy a few minutes ago. "Umm... Can we talk, in private?"

"Sure, where do you want to talk?" I asked. Maybe he's going to tell me something about his sudden mood swing.

"Outside the tower." He said. "Let's go to that little library, alright?"

"Uh, I don't think a library is a good place to talk..." He's being really strange...

"C'mon Dick, it's something I _really_ need to tell you." He insisted.

"Oh well, let's go." I gave up. I wonder what's up with him.

"See ya in a few." He said and then he was gone. At first I saw a red blur, but then I saw a blue one. Wallace had changed to civilian clothes. I should do the same, might as well take a quick shower.

* * *

As I paced in the library corridor, I couldn't help but to hear the librarian's and some civilian discussion.

"But, Miss Sandra, that red-head won't stay still, it's ruining my concentration and the essay is due tomorrow!" The civilian said.

"I know, Amy. But he's not breaking any rule, he is quiet and he is not running. I'll ask him to stay still, but I guarantee you nothing. You better ignore him or you won't finish your work."

The Girl named Amy grunted and returned to her seat. Miss Sandra went after Wally. I gently grabbed her from her wrist, she turned around.

"Excuse me, Lady. I'm sorry for over-hearing your conversation with that girl, but that red-head is my friend, I shall calm him, there is no need for you to go and ask him to stop." I said.

"Oh, Is that so? Well, thank you. Please do it as quick as you can." She said, and walked over to her desk.

I sprinted towards Wally. When I finally caught him I grabbed one of his shoulders, and he turned around.

"Wha- Oh hey Dick." He said. "I thought you'd be here earlier. Oh, you took off your mask!"

"'Sup" I said, smiling. "The librarian wants you to stop walking through the corridors. Apparently you're bothering someone."

"Oh." He said. "Dick, I want to tell you as fast as I can, alright? So listen carefully. The day of my bachelor party, Raven and I-"

"Wallace!" Someone exclaimed from behind. Her voice was vaguely familiar.

Various "SHH's" Were heard.

Since Wally is taller than me, I couldn't see who was behind. When he turned around, I saw her, It was Jinx, she was wearing a little hat so her hair wasn't fully appreciated. And it was much darker than usual. Did she dyed it? I think so. Wallace turned paler than usual.

"H-hello Jinx." He stuttered. "How unusual of you t-to come to Jump City..."

"Well, Yeah! Haha. I am only here for an art exposition that's taking place near town, so I thought it may be a good idea to pay you a visit!" She said, happily. "I hope you guys let me stay at your place, It's only for today, tomorrow I'll be gone after the art expo. What do you say?"

"Heh." Wallace said, smiling nervously. "R-Robin is the one in charge..."

"Well, it's okay, I think we don't have any guests room left so you might have to sleep with Wally."

"Wonderful" She said. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, well-" I said.

"Nothing, nothing." Wallace said, cutting me off. "Hey, w-why don't we go to a restaurant? it's almost noon you must be hungry, hahaha," He said, taking her hand and walking away. "see ya, Dick."

That was oddly suspicious. He mentioned Rae, so I might ask her later.

I went home.

* * *

** I hope it was worth the wait, hehe. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, I am a horrible person. But hey, Review and tell me what do you think it happens next! Love you!**

**-Nn-Dg (northern-downpouring)**


	5. Cape Town

**EXTREMLEY SHORT CHAPPIE! But i thought I might give it to you! - Hey! I'm back And I have read the reviews (one review, actually), and apparently stuttering isn't a good idea, so Wallace won't stutter so often anymore, yay!**

**By the way, how come I only got one review? Help me out, people!**

** So... let's proceed!**

* * *

**Trade Mistakes. Chapter 3.**

**"Cape Town" - The Young Veins**

**"I saw you, I met you, I loved you, I left you."**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

I take hold of my iPod, connect my earphones and put them on. The first song that comes in is 'Karma Police' by Radiohead; that song makes me think about my past and my father, so I skip it. I don't even know why I have it. The second song that comes in is 'Take One To Know One' by You Me At Six; it reminds me of Terra a little bit, so I skip it. Damn, I don't know why I have this songs if they bring such bitter memories. The next song that comes up is 'The End Of All Things' by Panic! At The Disco. This song is really, really nice. I'd like to have it in my wedding, if I ever get somebody to love me, of course.

_Whether near or far, I am always yours  
Any change you want, we are young again  
Lay us down, we're in love  
Lay us down, we're in love  
_

I walk outside my room. It is rather uncommon -and interesting- for my teammates to see my walking around with an electronic device in hand, but who cares?

I reach to the kitchen, we don't have tea anymore, and we won't go shopping until tomorrow, so I grab a glass and pour some water in it.

"Hey Rae" A familiar (and rather annoying) voice says.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" I'm seriously not in the mood to do one of his reckless activities.

"Woah, just because there is no tea doesn't mean you gotta be rude." He said, walking away.

I... don't do anything. It isn't worth it, to be honest. I just levitate my glass and walk away, with a straight, unreadable face. Suddenly, Wallace walks in...

...With Jinx.

The glass broke, and the lights flickered.

"H-hey, Jinx." I say.

"Hello Raven. Hey I got a favor to ask you, would you mind picking a wedding dress with me?" She says, as she gets closer to me.

My face goes paler than ever, but I manage to strike a crooked smile. I gulp quietly.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"THANK YOU!" She screams and hugs me tightly. "Ah, the only thing I needed to buy... Can't wait to the wedding day, well... Let's go!" She grabs my wrist and takes me outside.

Wallace stares at me. With a small frown. And then he tilts his head slightly. What?

As I'm being pulled out of the tower... Jinx suddenly stops and says:

"I... cheated on Wally."

* * *

**DUUUN DUUN DUUN DUUUUN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE, review! Love - NnDg**


End file.
